


The Death Of Superman

by Crystalias



Category: Ben 10 Series, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: My adaptation of The Death Of Superman that I made way back in 2017 on DeviantArt.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue - Birth Of A Monster

**Planet: Krypton**  
 **Time: 50 Years Before Krypton Explodes**  
  
We begin outside of a laboratory of the scientist named Bertron. A pod is shot out of the lab. A baby emerges from the pod and quickly evolves into a monstrous creature with spikes that grow out of it's body. Standing before it was a host of Kryptonian creatures. We now cut to inside the lab as Bertron is watching the monster kill everything there until one creature rips it's head off.  
  
Bertron: (sighing) Another failure. I hope the next one will prevail.  
  
He then puts on a containment suit and goes outside to vacuum up the baby's remains to clone it again. When he activates the reconstruction procedure, he begins to post another personal log video to The Kryptonian High Council.  
  
Bertron: This is Log 199 of Dr Bertron. I regret to inform you that another failure has occurred. Make no mistake, High Council, I will discover the secrets of accelerated evolution. Once I do, I want to create an army that you can use to protect our world from anything. I will now begin Test 500. Bertron out.  
  
Bertron walks over to the pod containing a resurrected creature.  
  
Bertron: Time for you to finally succeed, my ultimate creation. If not, well, we'll keep trying until it works.  
  
He presses a button that launches the monster outside again. The monster kills everything in it's path but doesn't get killed due to it's ability to adapt to what has killed it before. Watching this, Bertron jumps for joy. After celebrating, Bertron activates a link to Captain Zod. Outside, the monster could hear his father celebrating. Rage starts to fill it's mind because it remembered every time that Bertron had it sent out to be killed. It now makes it's way back to the lab with one thing it wants to do. Bertron has gotten in contact with Zod.  
  
Zod: Dr. Bertron, what is it now?  
  
Bertron: Captain, it worked. I don't know how but it worked.  
  
Zod: So let me guess, you want to request an audience with The Council?  
  
Bertron: Yes, as soon as-.  
  
Suddenly, the monster enters the main lab. Bertron looks in terror as the monster walks towards him. It now stands towering above the terrified scientist.  
  
Creature: ... Fa... Ther...  
  
Bertron: Ulti-Ma, my son, you can speak?  
  
The creature says nothing. It then picks Bertron up by his throat. Bertron starts to gasp for air as his son holds him.  
  
Bertron: (struggling to breathe) What are you doing?! Son, stop this now!  
  
Creature: Doooooooom... (snaps Bertron's neck)  
  
Zod watches in horror as the creature stares into the screen after dropping Bertron's lifeless body. It then hears the sound of a huge spaceship taking off. The creature exits the lab and jumps onto the leaving spaceship. It smashes it's way onboard and waits to kill everything on board, creatures and travellers alike. There is no telling when this creature will return.


	2. It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...!

**Planet: Earth**  
 **Time: Present Day**  
  
We begin with a peaceful day in Metropolis. Everyone is enjoying their day. We go to The Metropolitan National Bank. Two women wearing trench coats walk in with a man wearing a trench coat and a fedora. As soon as the man steps inside, he removes his disguise to reveal himself to be Deathstroke.  
  
Deathstroke: Everyone, this is a hostage situation!  
  
The civilians inside start to panic and make for the door. One of the women holds out her hand and fire shoots out, sealing the door shut. She removes her disguise to reveal that she is Volcana.  
  
Volcana: What is it about "hostage situation" that you don't understand?  
  
A security guard walks in but a hand from the other woman pulls him towards her. Her touch starts to freeze the guard to death. His body is frozen in a matter of seconds. She then reveals herself as Killer Frost.  
  
Killer Frost: It was ice meeting you.  
  
Volcana: Ice puns? Really?  
  
Killer Frost: Hey, it worked with Freeze back in his younger days.  
  
Volcana: I won't judge.  
  
A gunshot is heard. Deathstroke had fired his handgun.  
  
Deathstroke: Now that I have your attention, ladies, start patrolling the building. It won't be long before those heroes arrive.  
  
The two women leave the room. Deathstroke then begins to meditate. A phone then goes off. Deathstroke answers it.  
  
Deathstroke: Hello, sir. No, not yet. When he arrives, I'll be ready. I understand. Goodbye.  
  
When he hangs up, Killer Frost comes flying unconscious into the room. Deathstroke then stands up to face the man who attacked her. The person in question is Superman.  
  
Deathstroke: And here I thought you were a boy scout.  
  
Superman: And here I thought Batman saw you and Bane go down in flames, Slade. Why are you doing this? Bank robbery isn't your M.O.  
  
Deathstroke: Ah ah ah, that's confidential.  
  
Deathstroke throws a flashbang grenade at Supes. Superman starts to feel weak.  
  
Deathstroke: If I were going up against Superman, did you not think I wouldn't have Kryptonite?  
  
Superman: Where did you-? (gets punched in the face)  
  
Deathstroke: It wasn't easy but those fragments are from Metallo's heart. I'm sure he won't miss them. Volcana, now!  
  
Volcana fires in and throws a fireball at Superman. Before it hits him, Superman is pulled out by a fast moving streak. Deathstroke then gets pulled outside by the same streak and thrown into a wall. He gets up to face his attacker, Wally West.  
  
Flash: Hey, Slade! Have you lost weight?  
  
Deathstroke: It's been a while since I fought a Titan.  
  
He rushes at Flash but is blocked by a green wall. He looks up to see in the sky John Stewart, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and Martian Manhunter. Standing below them is Batman, wearing an armoured version of his suit.  
  
Deathstroke: (chuckles) What, was Oliver busy? Well, bring it on!  
  
John charges but Deathstroke moves out of the way and throws John head first into the ground. Manhunter is about to fight him next but gets attacked by Volcana. Hawkwoman fights Deathstroke next. She tries to land a hit with her mace but keeps missing. Deathstroke pulls out a taser and shocks the Thanagarian. J'onn gets backed into a corner but before Volcana can kill him, Diana tackles the flame user. Batman stands before Deathstroke.  
  
Deathstroke: Been a while, Batman.  
  
Batman: You sure you want to do this, Slade? Last time we fought, I broke your mask.  
  
Deathstroke: (pulling out his katanna) Well, I'm sure Mr. Queen has told you that I carry grudges.  
  
They engage. While they are fighting, Wally rushes into the bank and handcuffs Killer Frost to a pole.  
  
Wally: Stay put, Elsa.  
  
He then removes the fragments of Kryptonite off of Superman and removes them from the area. Superman, beginning to recover, stands up and walks towards Batman and Deathstroke. The two are evenly matched. They back away from each other.  
  
Batman: Give up while you can, Wilson.  
  
Deathstroke: Go to hell, Wayne.  
  
Batman: (smirking) Don't say I didn't give you the chance.  
  
Deathstroke turns around to see Superman standing before him. Superman punches Deathstroke into a building, ending the fight. Hawkwoman throws her mace after Deathstroke. All you hear is Slade, screaming in pain. The rest of the heroes stare at her.  
  
Hawkwoman: What? I carry grudges too.  
  
Wally: Remind me never to get on your bad side.  
  
Wonder Woman: (helping J'onn) You okay?  
  
Martian Manhunter: I'll live, Diana. Thank you.  
  
John is watching the hostages being evacuated from the bank. Hawkwoman goes over to him.  
  
Hawkwoman: John?  
  
John: Something smells wrong. Deathstroke holding up a bank? Makes no sense.  
  
Hawkwoman: There's something else, isn't there?  
  
John: My sister, she works here. I'm making sure she is okay. Shy, I need time to myself for now.  
  
Hawkwoman: (kissing John's cheek) Say hi for me.  
  
Hawkwoman rejoins the League. Batman is looking through Deathstroke's phone.  
  
Superman: Got anything?  
  
Batman: No. It's encrypted with dozens of firewalls. Whoever hired Slade doesn't want their identity revealed.  
  
Martian Manhunter: Maybe I could have it examined at The Watchtower.  
  
Batman: (handing it to J'onn) Go.  
  
J'onn is then teleported to The Watchtower. Wally runs over to Slade and snaps a pic of the villain.  
  
Wally: This is so going on Facebook. I should get going, guys. Uncle Barry needs help dealing with The Rogues. (runs off)  
  
Everyone bar Batman and Superman are gone.  
  
Superman: I should go too, Bruce.  
  
Batman: You okay?  
  
Superman: Yeah, just a bit dizzy from the Kryptonite. Plus, Lois has dinner ready. (zooms off)  
  
Batman stays for a bit. He is leaves the scene. At Lois' apartment, she is waiting for Clark. Clark comes in via the balcony.  
  
Clark: Honey, I'm home!  
  
Lois: And where were you, Mr. Kent?  
  
Clark: Playing with supervillains, Mrs. Kent.  
  
They share a kiss and then have their dinner, Apple Pie.  
  
Elsewhere, in the home of Lex Luthor, Lex is having a nightmare. He sees the entire planet get destroyed by an unknown force. The last image he sees is Darkseid, beaten to death.  
  
Darkseid: Help me, Father!  
  
Lex wakes up.  
  
Lex: I... (sighs) Just a nightmare, Lexie. Nothing to worry about.  
  
He gets up and stares out his window.  
  
Lex: Something is coming. I hope we're ready.  
  
In the far reaches of space, we see the creature from the prologue get put into a rocket and is blasted off into the unknown.


	3. Trouble Is Brewing

We begin with Clark at The Daily Planet. Jimmy approaches him.  
  
Jimmy: Hey, Clark, what are you writing this time?  
  
Clark: The robbery yesterday that Superman stopped.  
  
Jimmy: Oh, and I missed it! Why didn't you text me?!  
  
Clark: Uh, bad phone reception?  
  
Jimmy: Ever think about getting a newer model?  
  
Clark: Not really. Had this since I can to work here. Plus, getting a new one is not really important.  
  
Perry: (from his office) KENT, LOIS, GET IN HERE NOW!  
  
Jimmy: Think he'll fire you two?  
  
Clark: Not likely. We're the best reporters he has left.  
  
Clark walks towards the office of his boss, Perry White. Lois joins him halfway. They enter his office and close the door behind him.  
  
Perry: That was quick. Usually, Lois is here on the dot and you take ages, Clark. Now, Lois, there is a rally outside The White House. Seems people aren't thrilled about Trump, still.  
  
Lois: Well, I can't teleport there, Boss.  
  
Clark: I could always give you a lift, Lois.  
  
Perry: Hold up, kiddo, you have a different story to cover. Lex Luthor wants to speak to you.  
  
Clark: Did he say why?  
  
Perry: Who am I, his secretary? He didn't say. He just rang and said, "I want to speak to one of your reporters. Preferably Clark Kent." I don't ask questions but, should there be a reason...  
  
Clark: I'll get on it, Chief.  
  
The couple leave the office.  
  
Perry: There better be good things or don't bother coming back, Kents!  
  
They walk into the elevator. Jimmy joins them.  
  
Jimmy: Hey, do you need a photographer for whatever you're doing?  
  
Lois: Well, Honey, do we?  
  
Clark: Well, Lois, maybe you could use Jimmy. The Presidential Campaign is more important than where I'm going.  
  
They exit the building and they go their separate ways. Jimmy looks back at Clark.  
  
Jimmy: Hey, Lois, what job was Clark given?  
  
Lois: Private interview with Luthor.  
  
We cut back to Clark, who flies towards Luthor's compound and is on the phone with Bruce.  
  
Bruce: Luthor asked for you specifically? That sounds shady. Need me or the rest of The League? I hear Barry is nearby.  
  
Clark: Don't worry, Bruce. Whatever Luthor has planned, I'll handle it.  
  
Bruce: Just be on your guard, Boy Scout.  
  
Clark: (landing in front of Luthor's home) You two, Detective. By the way, Firefly is attacking the Gotham Fire Department.  
  
Bruce: I'm on my way, and thanks. (hangs up)  
  
Clark walks up to the gates, which then open automatically. Clark raises an eyebrom in suspision. Luthor has never invited anyone to his home, let alone Superman. As soon as Clark reaches the front door, it opens to reveal Mercy Graves.  
  
Mercy: Hello, Mr. Kent.  
  
Clark: Miss Graves.  
  
Mercy: (walking him into the lobby) Mr. Luthor is expecting you. If you wait here, he'll be with you shortly. He is in a meeting with Mr. Darhk.  
  
Mercy leaves Clark and enters a room. Clark sits down on a chair, which in front of a huge portrait of Luthor.  
  
Clark: (thinking) What are you up to this time, Lex?  
  
Then, Darhk storms off peeved off. Luthor walks out with his head in his hand. He then notices the reporter and puts on his best face.  
  
Lex: Ah, Mr. Kent! (offering a handshake) It's been a long time!  
  
Clark: (Shaking Luthor's hand) Likewise, Lex.  
  
Lex: I'm sorry if I kept you waiting.  
  
Clark: No, sir, it's fine.  
  
They enter the study. Lex sits at his desk and gets out Rose Wine. He pours two glasses.  
  
Lex: Grey Fox. It's a good seller in the UK. I usually take a glass to calm my nerves.  
  
Clark: No thanks, Sir.  
  
Lex: Clark, please lose the formalities.  
  
Clark: Okay. Lex, you want to talk about something?  
  
Lex stops halfway drinking his wine. He puts his glass down and sighs.  
  
Lex: Yes, son. You see, I need your help with something. (walks over to a window, not facing Clark) I have been having nightmares about something coming to our planet to destroy everything. I don't think even our greatest defenders can stop it.  
  
Clark: (confused) And how can I help you? Shouldn't you tell The Justice League or The Titans?  
  
Lex: (turning to face Clark) Why would I need them when I have you right in front of me... Superman?  
  
Clark: (eyes widen) What?! How did-?!  
  
Lex: I find out? I have satellites everywhere, Kent. More than Wayne ever had.  
  
Clark: Wait a sec, how come you didn't go to the authorities knowing my secret?  
  
Lex: Because, believe it or not, I have come to not care about your identity. You were smart enough to fool me and I sort of respect that. Your identity, and the identities of your allies, are safe.  
  
Clark: Then why did you want me here?  
  
Lex: Because of this.  
  
Lex presses a remote to activate a screen, showing Apokalyps and various other planets in ruin.  
  
Lex: Turns out my nightmares may be coming true. Something has did this throughout the past few years since you first revealed yourself to the public. From what I have also heard, Darkseid is in critical condition.  
  
Clark: (in shock seeing Darkseid's current state) And where is it now?  
  
Lex: Clark, from what I can see, it is coming here. It just past Saturn's orbit.  
  
Clark then remove his disguise, revealing the Superman suit.  
  
Superman: I'll try my best to slow it down.  
  
He then takes off, destroying Luthor's ceiling. Lex sighs and rings someone.  
  
Lex: This is Luthor. Yeah, I'm gonna need a new ceiling.  
  
In deep space, Superman is flying as fast as he can. In a matter of seconds, he reaches the outskirts of Jupiter, where a huge ship is slowly heading towards Earth. He enters through a large whole in the ship. He stares in shock at the dead bodies of every alien on board.  
  
Superman: My God. What the hell happened here?  
  
Then, the entire ship groans in pain. He stares into a long dark corridor and sees the one responsible. It seems to be searching for something when it starts to sniff the air. It is the creature from the prologue. As soon as it sees Superman's symbol, it growls softly.  
  
Creature: Kryptonian...  
  
Superman: The Last one. Are you Kryptonian as well?  
  
Creature: Was. Now, there is only... Doomsday!  
  
It flies straight at Superman, punching him repeatedly. Superman blasts him with Heat Vision to no effect. The creature, now being called Doomsday, unleashes a deadly version of Supes' Heat Vision. They reach the core of the ship. Doomsday grabs Clark by the neck and starts punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Superman, seeing no other way, blasts the engine core. The core ignites, destroying the ship. Superman, unconscious, is pulled into Jupiter's gravitational pull. Doomsday looks to be knocked out but immediately wakes up. It looks around to see the planet he was trying to get to. It lets out a roar and heads towards Earth.


	4. Titans, Go!

We begin in Gotham. Batman has just finished his skirmish with Firefly. Before The G.C.P.D. arrive, Batman examines Firefly's upgraded jetpack. Batman's eyes narrow when he sees the logo for A.R.G.U.S. on it. The police arrive, led by Harvey Bullock.  
  
Harvey: Thanks, Bats. We'll take him from here.  
  
Batman nods at Bullock at calls the batwing via remote control. He grapples up and heads for A.R.G.U.S., intending to have a chat with it's boss. At A.R.G.U.S., Amanda Waller has just wrapped up a board meeting. The board are being escorted out by Rick Flagg Jr. Waller is now alone. Silence fills the room. Batman then enters through the window.  
  
Batman: Waller, we need to talk about Garfield Lynns.  
  
Waller: (quiet for five seconds) I really should start placing booby traps around my buildings. (turns her chair around to face Batman) Then again you would find a way to bypass them, knowing you. To answer your first question; No. I didn't know how he got his tech back. I may have been in charge of escorting him to Blackgate but Flagg was in charge of security. Happy, Bruce?  
  
Batman: (removing his cowl) Waller, just because we disagree on things that doesn't mean we have to be enemies. Work with The League.  
  
Waller: That's funny. President Trump said that exact same thing. "Waller working with The Justice League!" Not while I'm still breathing!  
  
Batman then gets a call from The Watchtower.  
  
Waller: I think we're done here.  
  
Batman: For now, Amanda. (puts on his cowl and answers the call) This is Batman.  
  
Martian Manhunter: Batman, I'm tracking a meteor of unusual size heading on a collusion course.  
  
Batman: (leaving A.R.G.U.S.) Destination?  
  
Martian Manhunter: The Sahara in Africa. Nightwing's team are already on route.  
  
Batman: Keep me updated, J'onn. Batman out.  
  
We cut to Africa. The Titans have arrived. The members on this mission are Nightwing, Flash, Tempest, Superboy, Arrowette, and Miss Martian. They exit their ship and begin to plan their next move.  
  
Tempest: Okay, Dick, what's the plan?  
  
Nightwing: Right. This meteor is gonna cause a lot of damage. Wally, Tempest and Artemis, you're to help evacuate. The rest of us will try to take out that space rock however we can. Any questions?  
  
Flash: Yeah, can we get this over with? I have an appointment.  
  
Arrowette: Yeah, with our fridge.  
  
Flash: Arty!  
  
Arrowette: Sorry, honey, but it's true.  
  
Nightwing: (facepalming) Kara should have taken this mission. Titans, Go!  
  
Wally rushes to evacuate the area, with Arrowette and Tempest following him at their own pace. Nightwing reenters the ship and takes the controls. Superboy and Miss Martian follow.  
  
Miss Martian: Guys, you're not gonna believe this but I can feel someone's mind.  
  
Nightwing: Megan, you sure?  
  
Miss Martian: Positive, Dick.  
  
Superboy: Where's it coming from, babe?  
  
Miss Martian: (stopping in her tracks in shock) The meteor. Dick, Conner, fall back!  
  
Before the boys could do anything, the meteor hits Superboy. It smashes into the ground. Superboy is falling towards the ground at high speed. Miss Martian races after him but isn't able to grab him.   
  
Nightwing: (via telepathic link) Megan, get back! Plan B has arrived.  
  
Below Superboy, a young man of 20 years of age is standing. He raises his right hand and slams it against the dial on his watch. In a matter of seconds the boy turns into a dinosaur-like creature.  
  
???: Humongosaur!  
  
It then begins to grow, and catches Superboy. It puts him down gently and changes back into the boy. Miss Martian and Nightwing approach Superboy, who begins to stand up.  
  
Superboy: (looking at his saviour) Thanks, Tennyson.  
  
Ben: No problem, Conner.  
  
Nightwing: Ben, where were you?  
  
Ben: I was going to get here by going Ripjaws but The Ultimatrix turned me into Fasttrack instead. Better choice, to be honest.  
  
Miss Martian: Guys? There's movement in the crater.  
  
The Titans look down at the impact point. Doomsday emerges from it and looks at the young heroes. Flash, Tempest, and Arrowette arrive and stare at Doomsday as well.  
  
Doomsday: (staring at Superboy's shirt and growling) More Kryptonian's?! Doesn't matter! You're dead, anyway!  
  
Doomsday zooms up and tackles Superboy. He starts laying a beatdown on the clone of Superman until Artemis fires multiple explosive arrows at Doomsday, getting his attention.  
  
Arrowette: Step One is done. What was Step Two again?  
  
Nightwing: Team attacks! Dive Bomb!  
  
And just then, Miss Martian grabs Tempest, who summons blades made of water, then throws him at Doomsday. Doomsday flies up and knocks out Megan in one punch.  
  
Nightwing: Speed Quiver!  
  
Artemis fires several arrows at Doomsday. Before any arrow hits the creature, Wally hits each one with lightning. Each arrow hits their target, forcing Doomsday on one knee. Tennyson turns the dial on his Ultimatrix and hits it to turn into...  
  
Echo Echo: Echo Echo.  
  
He then his the Ultimatrix symbol and changes a step further.  
  
Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo.  
  
He then hits Doomsday with a very loud sound barrage in a attempt to deafen the creature. Doomsday, enraged, zooms up to Tennyson, grabs him by the leg and slams him into the ground. Doomsday walks away from Ben and towards Nightwing. Then a green flash goes off behind him as Ben has changed into...  
  
Rath: RAAAAAAAAAAAATH!  
  
Doomsday: Do you not know when to quit, Shape Shifter?  
  
Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', UGLY GREY VULCANNUS! RATH DON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT LAYING A SMACKDOWN ON A GUY THAT SHOULD QUIT BEFORE RATH GETS TO RETIRE!  
  
Doomsday just punches Rath in the gut six times, making him revert back into Ben. Nightwing pulls out his batons.  
  
Nightwing: Hey, Ugly! Get away from my team!  
  
Doomsday runs towards Nightwing and attempts to hit him but misses as Nightwing dodges and strikes the creature's foot. Cut to The Watchtower. J'onn has the fight on one screen while markers on a map representing The League heading towards the fight on another.  
  
John Stewart: How bad does it look, J'onn?  
  
Martian Manhunter: Not well. Everyone bar Nightwing, Arrowette, and Flash II are badly injured. Move the creature away so I can beam them up.  
  
Batman: J'onn, launch Knightfall.  
  
Martian Manhunter: (presses a button) Knightfall has been launched and is approaching your vehicle, Caped Crusader.  
  
Wonder Woman: Have Arthur on standby. If things go south, he gets the go-ahead.  
  
Everyone: Roger!  
  
Nightwing lies on the ground as Doomsday approaches him. Arrowette and Flash watch as Doomsday raises his fist. Before Nightwing is killed, however, a giant robotic hand grabs Doomsday by the head and throws him two miles away. Nightwing looks up to see a mech suit, shaped like Batman, as the rest of The Justice League arrive.  
  
Batman: I'm only gonna say this once, you ugly son of a bitch... (getting in his fighting pose) Get the hell away from my son!  
  
Meanwhile, on the surface of Jupiter, the sun hits the crater that Superman is in. After ten seconds, his eyes shoot open. He slowly gets up and starts to fly towards Earth.


	5. Let The Battle Begin

The league stand before Doomsday.  
  
Doomsday: (growling) Doesn't matter how many of you there are. You're all gonna die.  
  
Batman: Funny. Anti-Monitor told us the same thing.  
  
Nightwing, Wally, and Artemis join the League. Ben, still trying to recover stands with them.  
  
Nightwing: Ben, you should-.  
  
Ben: I never back down. Not from Vilgax, Aggregor, or even The Negative Ten.  
  
He slams his hand on the Ultimatrix, turning into...  
  
Diamondhead: Diamondhead!  
  
Wonder Woman zooms in first, striking Doomsday's feet while Hawkwoman hits him in the face. Barry and Wally zoom around Doomsday and throw lightning at the creature. It zooms towards Barry and punches the scarlet speedster in the kneecap.  
  
Wally: Barry!  
  
John Stewart: (charging an attack) Out of the way, kid!  
  
John flies in and summons a mech suit, constructed by his ring. He throws Doomsday into the air and punches it across the battlefield. Artemis, with her target in sight, fires an arrow containing Kryptonite at Doomsday. It goes into the monster's right eye.  
  
Doomsday: I KILL YOU FOR THAT!  
  
Then, Ben fires projectiles from his hands to get Doomsday's attention.  
  
Diamondhead: Round 2, dirtbag!  
  
Using all of his strength, Ben summons two giant crystals out of the ground, almost similar to the first time he fought Vilgax when he was 15. He throws them towards Doomsday, who gets crushed beneath them.  
  
Diamondhead: Consider us even.  
  
Then a fist emerges as Doomsday crawls back up, bleeding from his mouth. They run at each other. Before Doomsday lands a hit, Ben changes into ChamAlien and goes stealth. Doomsday looks around in confusion. A green flash goes off behind him and begins to sink into the ground. Ben appears before the monster as Ultimate Swampfire, and then changes into Rath.  
  
Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', DOOMSDAY! RATH IS ABOUT TO BRING ARMAGEDDON ON YOUR ASS!  
  
Rath begins punching his foe repeatedly in the face. Rath then sends Doomsday flying across the battlefield with a Petrosapien Uppercut. Doomsday gets to his feet.  
  
Doomsday: You should start running, little man! (gets tied up in the Lasso of Truth)  
  
Wonder Woman, with all her strength, throws Doomsday towards a beach. The impact creates a medium-sized crater. Ben turns into Jetray and flies off towards the impact point. The rest follow as a portal appears behind Nightwing.  
  
Batman: Dick, get your team and Barry to The Watchtower.  
  
Nightwing: Bruce, I can still help-.  
  
Batman: I already lost two sons, Dick. I don't want to lose my first son.  
  
Nightwing: (sighing) Alright. Be careful.  
  
Batman: I don't need to be careful. I've got Kryptonite.  
  
Nightwing: Don't you always?  
  
Batman: Point taken. Now go!  
  
The Batmech flies off. Dick looks at his allies and then looks back at his father, flying to his possible death. We cut to the crater as Doomsday emerges. He roars at the incoming heroes until a shadow looms over him. He turns to see a kraken. Standing in front of it is Aquaman, King of Atlantis.  
  
Aquaman: So you're causing this destruction on the surface. (pointing The Trident of Poseidon at Doomsday) Show me what you can do.  
  
Doomsday's eyes glow again as he unleashes his heat vision, which Aquaman blocks by summoning a wall of water to protect him. Doomsday lands a hit but it has no effect. Aquaman strikes the monster with attacks from The Trident of Poseidon. Ben arrives as Jetray and changes into Hummongosaur and then Ultimate Hummongosaur.  
  
Ultimate Hummongosaur: Eat this! (fires missiles at Doomsday)  
  
Doomsday takes every hit until he zooms up and grabs Ben by the throat. Aquaman stabs Doomsday but gets backhanded by the creature. The Batmech then arrives with the other heroes.  
  
John Stewart: Hawkwoman, green mace maneuver!  
  
Hawkwoman nods and charges her mace as John powers it up with some of his ring's energy. Hawkwoman throws her mace, which sends Doomsday hurtling across The Atlantic.  
  
Aquaman: Thanks for the save.  
  
Hawkwoman: No problem.  
  
Rath: RATH HELPED, TOO!  
  
Aquaman: Thank you, strange tiger.  
  
Rath: TIGER?! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', AQUAMAN-! (Ultimatrix starts bleeping red) Aw, man.  
  
Ben reverts to normal.  
  
Batman: Batman to Watchtower, Tennyson needs a portal home.  
  
Ben: Batman, I can still help you guys.  
  
Batman: You already have, Ben. Thank you. Rest up and let J'onn take over.  
  
Ben: (before entering the portal) Okay, Bats.  
  
He leaves. Aquaman hears something. He heads into the water and swims to the source. He arrives in Florida. Doomsday is terrorizing the beaches. Aquaman swims towards the creature, jumps out of the water, and strikes Doomsday's shoulder with his trident.  
  
Doomsday: You're now on my radar.  
  
Aquaman: (blocking an uppercut from Doomsday) You would know that you face The King of Atlantis!  
  
Aquaman swings his trident, slashing the creature's face multiple times. He trips the the monster and then stabs it in the chest. Doomsday swats Aquaman away. The King gets up, summons a large tidal wave, and hits Doomsday with it. The League arrives as Doomsday emerges, chokeholding a Great White Shark. Doomsday snaps the sharks neck and lets it drop to the ground.  
  
Doomsday: Is that really it? That's the best you can-? (gets on one knee, roaring in pain)  
  
J'onn arrives, attempting to control Doomsday.  
  
J'onn: (straining) Friends, I can not hold him for too long! Strike now!  
  
Ben: I got just the guy.  
  
Ben slams his hand against The Ultimatrix, turning into...  
  
Way Big: Way Big!  
  
Way Big forms a cross with his arms and fires a laser at Doomsday. Way Big gives it all he's got until a crater remains.  
  
Wally: Nice work, dude!  
  
Hawkwoman: Is that it?  
  
J'onn: (terrified) No. It still lives.  
  
Doomsday emerges from the crater and punches Way Big in the face. Way Big hits the ground. Doomsday punches Way Big in the stomach four times.  
  
Doomsday: Hmph, Tokustar's weren't that hard to beat.  
  
Batman sticks plastique in Doomsday's eyes and ignites it. Doomsday responds by pushing Batman into the side of a building. John and Hawkwoman double team but get tossed into Aquaman. J'onn flies in and phases his arm into Doomsday's chest, grabbing his heart.  
  
Doomsday: RAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH, GET OUT OF ME!  
  
Doomsday backhands J'onn into an electrical generator. This causes an explosion. J'onn becomes weak due to the fire. Wally rushes in and saves the Martian. He runs and takes J'onn to the infirmary in Mount Justice. Red Tornado was waiting with Nightwing and the injured Titans.  
  
Wally: Don't worry, buddy. Tornado's gonna look after you.  
  
Nightwing: Need backup?  
  
Wally: No, Dick. Not this time. That thing's taken down every one in The League.  
  
Nightwing: Batman?  
  
Wally: Tossed into a building.  
  
J'onn: (telepathically in Wally's head) Wallace, distract Doomsday.  
  
Wally: (thinking) Manhunter?  
  
J'onn: (telepathically) Superman is coming. Buy time.  
  
Wally: (thinking) No problemo. Distraction is my middle name.  
  
J'onn: (telepathically) It's Joseph, actually. After your father.  
  
Wally: (thinking) It's an expression, dude.  
  
Wally takes off. When he arrives beside an injured Batman, Doomsday begins to break Wonder Woman's arms.  
  
Wally: (running circles around Doomsday) Hey, ugly! Wanna race?  
  
Batman: (weakly) Wally, no! Run for-!  
  
Wally winks at Bruce. Batman, realising what's going on, nods at Wally. Wally then runs away.  
  
Wally: Run run run as fast as you can! You can't catch me! I'm the fastest man alive!  
  
Doomsday zooms after Wally. Batman goes over to Diana.  
  
Wonder Woman: Bruce, Wally's gonna get killed.  
  
Batman: No, he's buying time for our big gun.  
  
Cut to Wally running as Doomsday homes in on him. Doomsday smacks Wally's back. Wally lands face first into snow, as they are now in Alaska. Doomsday hovers over the young speedster.  
  
Doomsday: Nowhere left for you to run, kid.  
  
Wally: Who said I was running? I was just stalling.  
  
Doomsday stares at Wally after hearing that in confusion. Just then, a flying object breaks through the sound barrier and punches Doomsday with enough force to destroy the largest skyscraper on the planet. Wally looks up to see Superman hovering beside him.  
  
Flash: About time, man.  
  
Superman: Wally, where's everyone else?  
  
Flash: Everyone's down. The League, The Titans, even Ben 10.  
  
Doomsday is heard roaring in the distance. This roar causes the ground to shake. Superman slowly floats towards the creature.  
  
Flash: Supes, what are you-?!  
  
Superman: Get the others to Mount Justice, Wally. No one else is going to die. I'll stop it... Even if it kills me doing so.  
  
After that is said, Superman flies towards Doomsday. Doomsday charges towards Superman. They connect punches, resulting in a shockwave that shakes the very planet, as we cut to black.


	6. Fight Across America

We open with Doomsday flying into a mountain after being punched by Superman. Superman flies in and lands punch after punch until... GRAB! Doomsday grabs him by the face and flings him into a populated area. Superman hits the ground with a loud crash. People run from the two fighting entities.  
  
Doomsday: (hovering above Superman) So, you survived your crash landing. Good, because your friends were hardly a challenge.  
  
Superman: Challenge? You want a challenge?! I haven't given it all I've got!  
  
Superman punches Doomsday in the crotch area and lands an uppercut to the face. He then fires his heat vision at the creature, sending it further into the sky. Doomsday zooms down. Before he could land any kind of hit, Superman dodges out of the way. They then lock eyes.  
  
Doomsday: You're different from our last encounter. What's got you like this?  
  
Superman: You threaten this world, defeated it's greatest champions, and injured young heroes. I can't let you continue to do so again.  
  
Doomsday: Who or what are you?  
  
Superman: You should know who I am. I am the hope of this universe. I am the only mortal that managed to best Darkseid before you. I am The Last Son of Krypton. I stand for Truth, Justice and The American Way. I am Superman!  
  
With that said, Superman charges and tackles Doomsday. Superman punches Doomsday across the sky multiple times. Superman zooms past Doomsday and punches him, sending the creature plummeting to the ground.  
  
Location: Hollywood, California.  
  
Doomsday gets up, groaning. Superman stands in front of the creature and gets into his fighting stance.  
  
Doomsday: Hehehehehe...  
  
Superman: Something amusing?  
  
Doomsday: Yeah, you feeling the need to protect these creatures you call Humans. You care for them.  
  
Superman: And?  
  
Doomsday: I'm gonna enjoy murdering every last one.  
  
Doomsday fires his heat vision, vaporizing a building's support. Superman flies to try and save the civilians but Doomsday grabs him and piledrives Superman into the ground. Superman can hear people dying. Using all his strength, he breaks free and punches Doomsday down the street. Superman flies in as fast as he can to save any surviving civilians.  
  
Superman: It's not save here! Run! (gets tackled by Doomsday and punched across the state)  
  
While this happening, the two convenient flew past Kevin Smith, who was listening to the song, Louder Than Words by Les Friction.  
  
Kevin Smith: (seeing them fighting) Huh. I really should stop appearing in the middle of superhero fights.  
  
Superman hits the side of a mountain. Doomsday lands a punch to the face. Superman can feel blood coming out of his nose.  
  
Doomsday: Pity. I would have enjoyed killing you last.  
  
Before Doomsday can land another punch, an advert catches his eye. It's an old advertisement that Superman appeared in. The only thing of interest was a certain name. That name being Metropolis, Home of Superman. Doomsday chuckles and then laughs maniacally.  
  
Doomsday: So there is somewhere on this planet you hold dear. I think I should pay Metropolis a visit. But first, some finishing touches. (punches Superman in the forehead) That should delay you for a while.  
  
Doomsday zooms up and then flies in the direction of Metropolis. Superman doesn't regain his senses until after two minutes. Superman zooms after Doomsday. Catching up, Superman knocks the monster with an Infinite Mass Punch down into Houston, Texas. Superman punches the creature into the ground, until Doomsday grabs Superman and headbutts him. Superman gets punched into a gas station. Doomsday walks towards the flames.  
  
Doomsday: (narrowing his gaze) I know you're still breathing.  
  
Superman zooms out and uppercuts Doomsday. Doomsday grabs Superman's cloak and swings the hero round and round until he lets go and sends our greatest hero smashing into train yard.  
  
Doomsday: Stay down. You won't get another chance. (takes off)  
  
Superman gets up and flies after the monster. Doomsday flies over Washington. Superman flies into Doomsday's back, causing Doomsday to crash beside The Washington Monument. Doomsday grabs a slab and throws it at Superman, who zooms past it and collides with Doomsday. Superman lands punch after punch. He then attempts to lobotomise Doomsday. Doomsday scratches at Superman's face and punches him into The Smithsonian Air & Space Museum. Superman climbs back out.  
  
Doomsday: Someone did that trick before. Got her back for it.  
  
Superman: "Her"?  
  
Doomsday: Didn't catch the name but she had your symbol.  
  
Superman: (realising who he could be referring to) YOU MONSTER! (tackles Doomsday and takes him into the atmosphere)  
  
In the Atmosphere, Superman punches Doomsday's back so hard, he plummets towards the ground faster than Flash could consume every donut in Central City. Superman zooms into Doomsday, taking them into a subterranean catacomb.  
  
Doomsday: Clever, but not clever enough.  
  
Doomsday zooms up and lands a blow to Superman's chest, ripping The Symbol of The House of El. Doomsday punches Superman with a right hook, making the hero hit a pillar. Rocks fall onto Superman, burying him. Doomsday leaves. He finds himself on the outskirts of Metropolis. Noticing bystanders and people going into the city, he decides to murder everyone he finds. We cut back to the catacombs. Screams of innocents dying reach the ears of Superman.  
  
Superman: (bursting out of the rocks) YOU WON'T HARM ANOTHER SOUL ON THIS PLANET!!!  
  
Superman flies up and charges towards Doomsday. Superman tackles him and crashes into the centre of Metropolis. No movement is made from either fighter for ten seconds. Superman gets up, hearing sirens of Ambulances and Police Cars heading towards them. Doomsday gets up and roars so loud that everyone is nearly deafened. Superman, feeling a bit weak, gets into his stance again.  
  
Doomsday: Well, "Superman", any last words?  
  
???: I do!  
  
Doomsday is hit by a Kryptonite laser. He crashes into an oil tanker. Superman looks to see his saviour, Lex Luthor in his War Suit.  
  
Lex: Get the hell of my planet!  
  
We cut to black.


	7. Fall Of The First Superhero

We open with the Staff of The Daily Planet watching a news report on the fight between Superman and Doomsday.  
  
Perry White: Jesus, Superman can hardly keep it up.  
  
Jimmy: I... I can't believe this is happening.  
  
Lois just stares in disbelief. She then gets up from her desk to head for her car.  
  
Perry: Lois, where the hell are you going?!  
  
We cut to the centre of Metropolis. Lex goes over to Superman. Superman starts to feel weak.  
  
Lex: You look like you could use a hand, Superman.  
  
Superman: Lex... This thing... It's too powerful, even for me...  
  
Lex: Then I'll see what I can do. (starts walking towards Doomsday)  
  
Doomsday has just emerged from his impact point. He zooms towards Luthor, but gets backhanded by Luthor. Lex takes flight and charges towards his opponent. He gets out a Kryptonite axe and throws it into Doomsday's chest, lodging it. Doomsday gets down on one knee.  
  
Lex: If I were you, I'd give up. I've face the likes of you and Superman in the past. I know what to do. (taking the axe back and prepares to strike again)  
  
Before he lands another strike, Doomsday quickly punches Lex's armour in the chest area, sending the billionaire flying. Doomsday zooms towards Lex and punches him into the ground. Doomsday then starts to rip off the armour, piece by piece. Before a killer blow can be made, Superman zooms in and punches Doomsday into a building. Lex looks up.  
  
Superman: (looking down on his old enemy) Lex, this is my fight. In case I don't survive, look after my friends.  
  
Lex: (realising this could be the end for his former enemy) You have my word.  
  
Superman then hovers towards Doomsday and Doomsday does the same as [this song](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlbVgPpGz4Y) plays.  
  
Doomsday: Ready to die?  
  
Superman: If I do, I'm taking you with me. (throws the first punch)  
  
They engage in a brutal fight. They trade blows. Doomsday begins to get weak. Superman shouts in anger as he continues to punch his foe. Doomsday then suplexes our hero to the ground. He lands one near fatal punch to Superman's chest. Superman can feel his rib cage almost ready to break. Superman tackles Doomsday and takes his foe into the air.  
  
Superman: You will go down, even if it means I go with you!  
  
Doomsday: (getting his right arm free) Not if I kill you first, Kryptonian!  
  
Doomsday pulls out one of his bone spikes and rams it into Superman's back. Superman lets go and begins to fall back into the city. Lois arrives. She watches as Superman crashes into a nine storey building. Doomsday hovers beside it.  
  
Doomsday: (charging his heat vision) Survive this, Kryptonian. (fires it and destroys the building support beams)

  
After that, the music stops at 2:28. The building collapses onto our hero, burying him. Lois watches in horror.

Lois: Clark!

Doomsday hears that. He turns and walks towards her. His eyes begin glowing. Before he can do anything, Superman, with his suit badly damaged, zooms up from the rubble and punches Doomsday, sending the monster flying into a tanker. Superman, beginning to collapse due to that beating he received, starts coughing his own blood. Lois goes over to him.

Lois: Clark, we have to get you out of here.

Superman: (chuckling which turns into coughing) We both know everyone here will die if I don't stay.

Thunder rumbles in the sky. Rain begins pouring out of the heavens. Doomsday emerges, bleeding.

Doomsday: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Superman: Lois... I love you.

Lois: No.

Superman: This is my world.

Lois: No, Clark, you can't.

Superman: You are my world.

Lois: Clark, just wait for The League.

Superman: (kissing Lois one last time) I know what needs to be done. This ends here and now. Doomsday gets his!

He gets up and walks towards his foe as the song resumes from where it left off. The two titans engage after the line "One final stand". They both give it everything they have left. Blow for blow. Fist to fist. As the songs begins to end, they both hit one another in the face. After the song finishes, Doomsday finally goes down. Superman appears to be fine but, after ten seconds, he falls down. Everyone stares in shock and horror. Lois runs over to her husband. She cradles his head. His eyes open.

Lois: Clark, stay with me! The paramedics are coming.

Superman: (weakly) Is-... Is it... dead?

Lois: (tearing up) Yes, Clark. You did it. You saved the world. Everyone is safe again. Now rest until-.

Superman: (placing his hand on Lois' left cheek) That's good to hear... Goodbye, Lois...

After he says that, he closes his eyes and passes. Lois crys at the loss of his life. Everyone surrounding her lower their heads. The injured Justice League arrives. They go over and stand beside Lois and their departed leader. We fade to black.

**One week later...**

We see Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter carrying the coffin of Superman as the bagpipe version of Amazing Grace plays. Lex Luthor stands by himself when a portal opens behind him. A man wearing an orange gi comes out of it and stands beside Luthor.

Goku: I know this is a bad time but I'm here to pay my respects.

Lex: Did you know him?

Goku: Only a while. He was a strong fighter. Stronger than me.

Lex: (chuckles) Yeah, he certainly was strong. But not strong enough for this.

Lex lowers his head. We get shown every enemy and ally of Superman attending. Supergirl, Superboy, and Krypto stand with Lois and Ma Kent. After ten minutes and a three gun salute, Superman's coffin is buried as the music comes to an end. The League stand with Lois, Ma Kent, and Lex as everyone leaves.

Flash: One of us should say something.

They all turn to Batman. Batman doesn't say a word at first. After a ten second silence...

Batman: Superman was more than a hero, more than a protector, and more than a symbol of hope to those without hope. He was our friend. He died fighting for the lives of every man, woman and child on a planet that he saved time after time. He would not want us to mourn but to look towards the future. We will honour his sacrifice and keep moving forward. Sleep well, Kal-El, Son of Jor-El, and adopted Son of Earth. You have earned your rest.

Lois, moved by that, takes her leave with Ma Kent. As she does, she nods at Batman as her way of saying thank you. Soon enough, only Batman remains. A single tears runs down the right side of his face. He then takes his leave as we pan over to the symbol on Superman's tombstone. The Symbol of The House of El. A symbol... of hope.


End file.
